34 years later
by writergirl6
Summary: I'm taking over this story from writinfool22, Bella is changed into a vampire during new moon when edward is away how will they handle it meeting each other 34 years later? Not original But very very good and worth reading!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll- I am taking over this story for writinfool22, this is her chapter- the next one will be mine :-)**

I grabbed my backpack and books and ran out the door to my 'brother's' car. It was a 1987 ford mustang. My brother, William, said they don't make them like that anymore. I would have settled for any kind of car, but William loves to collect the classics. We had four different cars. My truck was one of them. It didn't run, but it was something that reminded me of my human life.

"Come on, Bee!" William said. William's nickname for me was Bee. I called him Whale which he despised. William had a mix between dark blond and brown hair. It went down to his shoulders. Sometimes his bangs covered his eyes. He had the normal vegetarian topaz eyes. He was lean and 3 inches taller than me.

"I'm coming! Impatient vampire," I muttered. I love to tease William. Sometimes it was like we were brother and sister. Jonathan would pretend to be our father. He was changed around 40 years old. He was at least 300 years old. I was 34 years old. William was 120 years old. William had a mate named Margaret who had silvery blond hair that went to her waist.

"Don't talk about Willy like that," she pouted at me. I rolled my eyes. She always picked William's side. She was the only one who could give him a nickname.

William's power was to sense danger approaching. He almost had visions but his were only for very dangerous things like 9/11 or Pearl Harbor. Nothing like an explosion in chemistry. He got a really bad headache when that happened.

Margaret didn't have a power but she could persuade others really easily. I think that is because she is so beautiful.

Jonathan looked at us and laughed. "My family, crazy, but I love them," he said shaking his head then smiling. Jonathan had the power to predict the stock markets. He believed he was a broker as a human. I had to remind him brokers weren't around a few centuries ago.

Jonathan's wife was named Patricia, who I called Patty or Mom. She had dark brown hair, almost black, that went to her shoulders. She had no powers, either.

"I know I'm not related to that," William said looking at me in fake disgust. I froze him. That was my power. I can freeze people and levitate things. They are completely conscious when I freeze them. I could also block other vampires' powers.

"BEE! Stop please, I need my husband to get us to school," Margaret said. Margaret was changed 120 years ago. She and William were friends and changed by the same vampire. They were both sixteen and pretending to be freshman. I was pretending to be a sophomore. I unfroze him and he scowled at me.

"Why do I get the powers that suck? It's not like I could stop anything major from happening!" William whined. I rolled my eyes. He was very whiney for a 120 year old.

We drove to school doing the speed limit for once, William didn't want to get in much trouble yet.

"Have a great day!" I waved to William and Margaret. They smiled and waved back. I was off to my first class, English.

I noticed that everyone in the hallway was whispering about me and I could hear everything they say.

"_She's so pretty. Maybe I will ask her out."_

"_She's probably one of those models."_

"_It's all fake, you can so tell." _Some petty human girl whispered to another one. I made her books fall on the ground. She exclaimed in surprise. The other girl giggled and walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kate. Who are you?" she asked. This town was just as big as Forks but I could tell she was trying to be polite. I smiled at her nicely. Her eyes glazed over.

"I'm Isabella Robertson. Nice to meet you Kate," I said. She mumbled something back, still stunned.

"Sorry, you must hate all the gossip," she said annoyed.

"Oh I'm used to it," I brushed off. She nodded casually. "So what is your next class?" I asked.

"English. What about you?" She replied.

"Me too, maybe you could show me the way?" I asked innocently.

"Sure. So do you want to sit by my friends at lunch today?" She asked as we walked down the hall. I looked back at the girl who said those mean things about me.

She chuckled. "Don't worry about her, she's jealous. She isn't the one to be talking about fake. She got a nose job last summer," she said. I laughed.

"No kidding," I replied. We walked into class laughing at the ironic part of the situation. I saw to people in that room who I thought I would never see again- Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay this is my first chapter in this story- hope you like it!**

Emmet's mouth hung open in shock, without looking away he nudged Rosalie, who was inspecting her perfect nails when I walked in

Her eyes widened when she saw me and her face changed into a mask of surprise and...was that?...Anger?...

I just stood there like an idiot trying with every fiber in my body _not_ to freeze things (I do that sometimes when I'm really upset/angry/in shock), not that it wouldn't have been nice to just walk strait out of that classroom right then without anyone noticing, but all the humans would have been conscious the whole time and probably wondering why they couldn't move.

"Isabella?" Kate elbowed me-probably giving herself a bruise- "Um Isabella, are you alright?" I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine."

_You're imagining things_ I told myself squeezing my eyes shut, _You'll open your eyes now and everything will be alright..._

But I opened my eyes again and they were still there.

It was odd because I'd never fantasized about Rosalie before, Alice sure, and I saw a fair amount of Emmet and Jasper too, and...I couldn't think _his _name, but never Rosalie.

"Excuse me, are you a new student?" I whirled around to see an old stuffy looking man tapping my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate sitting in the back row looking apologetic.

"Yes" I answered sharply, "Well I'm Mr. Kramer, would you like to say something about yourself to the class?" the man asked me.

_Yes, I'm a vampire who is apparently seeing her true love's siblings. _I wanted to say, but I didn't.

"Sure," I stepped to the front of the room while Mr. Kramer motioned for the class to quiet down, "My name is Isabella Swa-I mean, Robertson. I moved here from Forks Washington."

Emmet's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, I guess whatever suspicions he had about me being, well-me, were confirmed.

"Thank you Isabella," said Mr. Kramer, "why don't you take a seat in the back next to Kate?"

Kate was absolutely glowing, she reminded me of a cross between Jessica and Angela, two people I knew in my human life...

The minute I thought the thought I regretted it, I was halfway down the isle when the pain hit me. Of course thinking of my human life would only lead to thinking of _him_.

I let out a half-hearted wail before sinking to the ground clutching my dead heart. The _pain_ it threatened to tear me apart!

I gasped wildly things were getting hazy along the edges, No! Vampires can't black-out, they just can't.

In the back of my mind I heard: _"You don't want me?" "No"_

Another cry out, it took me a second to realize it had come from my lips.

"Bella!" Emmet's voice rang in my ear, "Rose, help me!"

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried out of the room, "Bella what the hell is going on?" Emmet asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

I couldn't answer I was fighting off memories I didn't want to revisit, and Emmet and Rosalie were only making it worse.

"Maybe we should get her to Carlisle?" suggested Rosalie, I groaned, _he_ had admired Carlisle so much.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." agreed Emmet.

I groaned again, couldn't they just leave me alone? _"You don't want me?" "No"_

I inhaled deeply, wrong idea.

With all the human blood around me it was all I could do not to just loose it right there in my weakened state of mind.

"Edward...I love you" I whispered before sighing, and giving in.

"Damn" muttered Emmet, sounding very far away.

And then, I passed out.

**I know, cliffie, I'm evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just want to say thanx to all the people who reviewed, for all those who called me a meany and begged for the next chapter here it is, enjoy!**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up groggily-that was weird- vampires aren't supposed to get groggy...

I looked around, the bed I was in was unfamiliar, as _any _bed would have been seeing as I haven't set foot in one since I was changed. Odd...

And I had been having the weirdest dream too, William had brought us to our first day of school, and then _Emmet and Rosalie_ of all people (well vampires really) had been in my homeroom...

But that wasn't the disturbing part, no the disturbing part was the fact that I had been dreaming _**at all**_.

_Vampires can't dream!_

What was this world coming to?

I wrapped my arms around my waist and tried _not_ to hyperventilate. Which was just another disturbing thing to add to my list of things I wasn't supposed to be able to do (hyperventilate, I mean) which only made me freak out more.

"I think she's up." a voice said softly, "I can feel her panicking from down here"

I gasped, I recognized the voice now- which could only mean two things, a) my dream about Emmet and Rosalie was not actually a dream, or b) I was still dreaming.

Either one was reason enough for a severe panic attack, I'd like to know what Jasper would do in my position.

"Bella? Are you up?" a light, bell like voice rang out, laced with concern.

"Alice?" I squeaked, "Yes it's me, Bella, why don't you come downstairs?"

I nodded twice before realizing she couldn't see me from wherever she was. Which reminded me, where was I exactly?

I knew I was most-likely in the Cullen house, or at least my own dream version of the Cullen house.

On the second floor, in a room with a bed...

I looked around again, _well judging by the French maid costume_ _hanging on the closet door_, I thought disgustedly, _I'd say this is Emmet's and Rosalie's room_.

Jasper laughed, "She's repulsed, I think she found the French maid costume."

Emmet growled, "It's true, I saw a vision of her finding it." said Alice, laughing along with Jasper.

"You guys really should put that stuff away."

It took a full minute for their little laughing fit to die down, then another minute before Alice yelled,

"Stop staring at the doorknob and open it Bella! We won't bite..."

Emmet snorted, "Not that it'd do much good now."

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose, then slowly, even for a vampire, I reached out and grabbed the doorknob firmly- almost crushing it- and turned...

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed jumping up to embrace me. "Alice!" I couldn't help squealing and jumping up and down a bit with her.

"My god, Bella who did this to you?" she said standing back to examine my new vampire body.

It took me a moment to comprehend what she meant, then I got it.

Tremors ran down my spine "V-V-Victora" I managed to stutter out, willing myself not to think of that night, with the wind blowing her wild red hair about, her menacing grin, the dark red eyes-

Instantly a wave of calm spread through my body, "Jasper!" I ran over to hug him.

He looked surprised, to say the least. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused, what did Jasper have to apologize for?

"If I had never attacked you- that night- well, Edward would never have left..."

I gripped a nearby arm-rest a little harder than I intended, and without realizing, froze everybody.

I quickly un-froze them, they all wore the same confused expression- except Jasper who was gasping wildly.

"Please don't say his name." I murmured, looking down to hide the anguish clear on my face.

"Bella you are _not_ alright." Jasper choked out. "What?" I questioned, of course I had always known I wasn't alright, but I didn't want them to know, I couldn't possibly cause them any more pain.

The level of pain I felt- when you...froze us?"

I nodded and motioned for him to continue,

"Well it's not normal, Bella, it's not healthy."

I just stared at the carpet, _Of course it wasn't healthy! _I wanted to scream,_I __wasn't healthy without him! how could I be?_

"It's been hard." I muttered under my breath, "I'm doing the best I can."

It was Emmet (of course) who broke the awkward silence, "Wait- you can _freeze_ people!"

**Review!! (I will post next chapter tomorrow...hopefully)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is a little longer than my previous ones. Yes, Edward's in this one! (well sort of- you'll see) ENJOY!**

"Edward, it's Alice- _please pick up_." she begged in a soft whisper, "This is important, come home soon."

Irritation flickered across her face as I watched her, it seemed like two emotions were constantly fighting for her expression, annoyance and depression.

"He keeps staring at his phone..." she said forlornly settling on depression, "I don't know what to do, it's just going strait to voice-mail."

After I had explained my powers and what had happened with Victoria Alice decided it was time to make some phone calls...

Jasper was sitting in the opposite side of the room to keep me calm, but every once in a while- like when Alice said his name- a hurricane of pain would rack my insides and I would clutch my sides and try to keep myself together.

I felt bad for poor Jasper, he didn't need to feel this, but I was afraid if he left I would pass out again.

The rest of the family had no idea how it had happened- Carlisle (who had come home about an hour after I woken up) had thought it was my body reacting from the pain, but I'd never passed out before and I _had_ experienced more than my fair share of pain, I mean, try living with two extremely committed couples making lovey-dovey eyes at each other all the time.

"Maybe you should give it a rest, Alice" suggested Jasper wincing after my last attack, "He's due home soon anyway," he turned to me, "Esme made him promise to come home at least once a month after he spent about three years away from us." he explained.

I nodded slowly, "M-Maybe I should g-go" I stuttered, "He d-doesn't want to h-hear from m-me-anyway" _deep breaths, calm, don't think about it_.

"No!" Alice yelled, "No Bella_ please_ don't go!"

I took a step backwards "It's fine Alice, r-really." my voice cracked on the last word, I wanted nothing more than to see him just _one_ last time...Even if he _didn't_ want me...

_No! Don't think about it, calm, calm, don't think about it, Jasper doesn't need to suffer_.

"Please Bella?" Alice begged, "Where are you staying? We have an extra room you know."

I smacked my forehead loudly, "Shoot! William and Margaret! I forgot!"

"Who?" asked Alice and Jasper at the same time.

"William and Margaret, and Justin and Patty...The vampires I've been living with since I was changed."

I explained, "They're going to be so _worried_, especially Patty, dang it!"

A dazed look crossed Alice's face, she was having a vision.

A minute she collapsed into Jasper's waiting arms. "Alice!" he exclaimed, "What is it? What did you see?"

"Bella," she said propping herself up, "What do these vampires- William and Margaret- look like?"

"Well, William has blondish-brownish hair, shoulder length, and your typical vampire looks, and Margaret has silvery blond hair down to her waist, and she's really beautiful."

I heard a "Humpf" from upstairs where Rosalie was obviously listening.

"She's got nothing on you of course!" I reassured her.

"Right, they're going to burst through the door in about- well, forty seconds." said Alice calmly.

It took me a moment to absorb what she was saying- then I gasped. "No!"

"Don't worry Bella nothing bad is going to happen! You might want to position yourself near the door though, just in case. They'll be here in 5, 4, 3-"

I raced over to the door, "-2,1!" just as it flew open to reveal a snarling William poised for attack.

Behind him Margaret, Justin, and even Patty (who hated violence) were crouched in similar postures.

But upon seeing me Margaret straitened up and called, "Bella!"

Patty did the same, "You're alright!" she said putting a hand over her chest, "We were so worried when William and Margaret told us!"

Justin and William however did not relax.

"I'm _fine_ mom," I said stressing the word "fine", "You can calm down." I turned to William.

Slowly, unwillingly, he straitened himself out.

"Bella, what's going on?" he demanded, "Who are these vampires? And what do they want with you?"

"William, Margaret, Justin, Patty- these are the Cullens-" I started to say, but before I could explain further Alice screamed, "Bella! Phone!" and hurled a flying white object at my head.

I caught it quickly just as it started to ring, I stabbed the TALK button without hesitating slamming the phone to my rock hard vampire ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Alice?"

Oh! I nearly fainted again, _his_ voice-_ his_ soft, velvety smooth angel's voice- sounded so heavenly, even annoyed. My fantasies had not done_ his_ voice justice, I hated myself for forgetting such a beautiful, timeless voice.

"N-No, E-Ed-w-ward-d," I choked back a tear less sob, it hurt _so_ much to say _his_ name.

"Bella?" he sounded so confused...Yet there was something else...elation?

"Y-Yes."

**AN: I know, I am evil! But I promise to update very vvery soon, just as soon as I can figure out what's going to happen next:-) writergirl6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter (EDWARD!)**

"Bella"

The room had gone silent, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet had come downstairs to watch, every pair of eyes, even those of my most recent family, were set intently on me.

"Edward." I sighed, a big, chest-heaving sigh, for some reason I felt weightless, like I had left by body behind and there was just me and Edward's voice.

"Oh Bella" Pain was etched in each syllable, if I hadn't know better I would have thought he hurting as much as I was.

I sniffed, technically vampires can't cry, but hey- I had already defied one law of vampire physics today, who knows what else was possible?

_He doesn't want you_.

I gulped, "Edward I..." _can't finish this sentence apparently_.

I wanted to tell him to go- not to bother himself with me, to be happy...But I just couldn't.

Maybe now, now that I was a vampire, he'd want me.

But he had said he wanted me when I was human- I wanted _that_ Edward.

Not the one that had left me that night in September, the one that had caused me to wake up screaming every night of my human life. I wanted the Edward who had loved me.

I tried to be mad at him, after I was changed, I really put some effort into it, for leaving me, for not protecting me, for letting me suffer. But how could I be mad at someone so perfect? I didn't deserve him, simple as that, but I couldn't be mad at him, and I couldn't move on.

"Where are you?" he asked.

I sank back into the love seat someone had conveniently pushed behind me, "With your family." I manged to answer.

"I'm coming."

It was like the pain tugging at my heart just evaporated, like I had never felt it to start with **(sorry that's** **a bit like the New Moon line)**.

He was coming.

I just sat there holding the phone to my chest, rising and falling with each gulp of air. I clung to it as if at any moment it would disappear, the evidence, the proof that I had heard his voice.

I imagined myself explaining this to a police officer, "Heres the proof!" I yelled to my imaginary police officer, "He called! Here's the phone!"

"Bella..." started Margaret slowly, I had told her a little bit about Edward, just that he had broken my heart as a human, I never went into details, too much to bear. "Was that _Edward_?"

I nodded.

"So, he's a...Vampire?" asked William.

Again, I nodded.

"And these are?" he asked gesturing to the Cullens spread out around the living room- Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, Alice lying against his chest looking content and happy, Emmet was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, he was happy his brother was coming home I guess.

Esme looked like if she would cry tears of joy if she could, I honestly didn't see what the big deal was, according to Jasper he came home once a month.

Just then Alice's eyes glazed over and just as quickly she snapped out of it, if I had still been human I might have missed it.

"He'll be here soon." she said.

"How soon?" asked Emmet pushing the curtains aside to peep out the window.  
"A minute- and he's coming through the back door."

Ever since my re-birth as a vampire my heart had been still- but now it didn't exactly feel _non-beating_ sort of _non-existent_.

I felt each second tick by, shudders ran down my spine sending my arms shaking .

And then, "Bella."

I turned at the sound of his voice saying my name- not over the phone, but in person, so much more amazing if that's at all possible- and was completely blown away.

The images I had kept stored in my mind did not do him justice, I mean, how could I hope to capture the perfect disarray of his copperish hair? Or the effortlessly strait line of his nose, the angular cheekbones, the impeccable jaw line? And his eyes, large pools of swirling liquid topaz framed by long, dark lashes.

He took my breath away.

We just stood there and stared at each other, everything, and I do mean _everything,_ seemed to fall away, except for him.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer, "Edward!" I ran at him with all my force and speed- I half expected to knock him over.

But his cool, strong arms wrapped around my waist, catching me as always.

What the did next really threw me.

He took my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me.

It was like I was human again, his cool lips pressed against mine crushing together passionately, it was like I could _taste_ the sweet reunion on his lips, the longing, the wanting... I forgot to breathe, and no- I didn't need to breath anymore, but there was just something about the kiss that left me breathless.

He pulled away, all too fast for my taste, and smiled, a sweet, sad smile.

"Oh Bella"

**Hey guys, okay so here's the deal- I don't really know what to do next...should I do a Edward POV? I don't know where to go from here, so review review review and tell me your ideas- k? thanx :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: okay, so a lot of people asked for an Edward POV, and don't worry you _will_ get one- just not yet. I kind of thought this had to be Bella's but I think the next one will be Edward's.**

**alas, this chapter is a shortie **

"Bella who did this to you?" he asked looking upon my cold, hard, vampire body with concern.

I looked down,

"Bella? Who was it?...Please Bella, tell me."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I answered dumbly, of course it would matter to _him_, he had always been so over-protective, I had thought that would change...after...well _after_.

I gulped back a sob, there I was in the arms of my one true love- who didn't even love me back.

Which brought up another question; why was I in his arms at all? If he didn't want me- then why was he holding me so close?

_Stop deluding yourself_. By brain pleaded, this would hurt me later- I knew, but I couldn't stop.

Maybe this was all a dream, it was so easy to believe he wanted me, the way he was looking at me now, eyes filled with concern and pure love..._Stop it!_

"Was it Laurent?" Edward asked, "Victoria?" I nodded my head at the second name.

He hissed, a feral look coming over his face.

"Edward please, what's done is done." I said solemnly.

He heard the double meaning in my words, I was sure of it.

A mixture of different emotions danced across his face, rage, fear, anguish...

"Bella, how could you think that?"

I touched a couple fingers to my head, had I lost the mysterious glitch in my brain that blocked him from my thoughts when I was changed?

No, that didn't make much sense, I could block other's powers...a lot good that had done me with Alice...

I could have puzzled over this for hours, but Edward's penetrating eyes were still just inches from mine.

"No Bella, I can't read your mind- silent as ever- but I don't need to, to know what you're thinking." he said answering the confusion on my face.

"How could you have- for one moment- thought I didn't love you?" He continued, "What I said in the woods that night," he pinched the bridge of his nose and went on, "that I didn't want you, that you weren't good for me..." he shook his head, "How could you have believed me?"

I was silent,_ this has to be a dream_.

"I left to protect you- to keep you from this life. And now to find you like this-" he gestured to my pale skin and golden eyes, "-to find that it was for nothing, that all I did was leave you un-protected."

He shook his head again a look of clear pain flashing across his eyes. "I was useless around my family, they made me come home from time to time but I hated to put them through my own hurting."

I understood how he had felt, I remember when I had woken up, broken, alone. Justin had found me and brought me back to the others, I was still in so much pain, unable to mask it then, I couldn't stand to make them miserable with me after they had been so kind as to take me in.

Suddenly remembering my family, I whipped around in Edward's arms.

The Cullen's had all turned their backs to us, giving us as much privacy as they could stand. My family, on the other hand, were staring at us intently.

"Bella, you-uh- want to explain all this?" asked William.

"Hold on a minute." I answered quickly turning back to face Edward, "So you're saying that you love me?" I asked him, _Stop this!_ My brain screamed, _Don't do this to yourself, please!_ I ignored it.

"Yes Bella, I love you much more than the moon and sun itself, I have always- and will always- love you more than anything on this earth." the sincerity was impossible to doubt.

I leaned up to kiss him, and he, sensing what I ached to do, bent down and met me halfway.

The floating feeling was back, his hands on my face sent tingles along my skin and in return was running my hands through his soft, reddish-brown hair.

"Eh-hem" grunted William impatiently.

"Okay, now I'll explain."

**AN: Okay next chapter will be EDWARD'S POV (cheers) YAAAAAAAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I just havn't been in the mood to write lately. But anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Edward's POV hip-hip hooray!**

_My Bella, oh my Bella._

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her onto my lap, I couldn't bear to be even mere inches away from her.

"So you knew these vampires when you were _human_?" asked the young male to my Bella's right.

My angel sighed, _what a beautiful sound_, "Yes William I knew the _Cullens _when I was human." she answered sounding exasperated, stressing the word "Cullens" in particular (for the last half hour my family was known as 'these vampires').

"And you _knew_ they were vampires?" asked the young male's mate.

Bella must have answered these questions thirty times by now- "Yes Margaret."

"And he was your mate," said the older female gesturing to me, "when you were human?"

"_Yes"_ she turned to me as she answered the other vampire, murmuring, "I love you."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "yawn"

Bella and Carlisle had told me about her exciting day (fainting, sleeping, defying normal vampire laws).

She did, rather dramatically too.

"I think Bella's getting tiered." I said addressing my family, "she's had a long day."

Emmet laughed, "You can't use that one anymore Edward! If you want Bella alone you're just going to have to sneak off like the rest of us!"

I frowned but Bella just chuckled, "Who knows Emmet- after fainting today I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"That was pain related," he said causing both of us to stiffen considerably, "and you're clearly not in pain anymore." he waved a hand toward us, Bella on top of me, my arms encircled around her tiny waist.

We both laughed. "Joy overload?" suggested Bella, Emmet laughed and shook his head. "Either way Emmet, I think Bella deserves a break." I cut in.

Emmet was about to say something but Esme beat him to it, "Go ahead Edward, we'll answer any more questions the Robertsons have."

I nodded a thanks, and- before anyone could say anything else- whisked my Bella upstairs.

How did I get this lucky? I was positive that I didn't deserve this at all- she was an angel, I had left her, I had tried to protect her. I had failed.

And there she stood before me forgiving and honest and open, wanting me, _me_, of all people, back.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her sent, which had only intensified with her change.

But it was no longer a sent which sent me into a bloodthirsty rage, instead it calmed my every tense muscle, relaxed me and aroused me at the same time.

"Edward-" she started, "I love you."

"I love you too- more than you know. I feel...full. For the first time in a long time actually." I confesed.

She shook her head as if she didn't believe me, "No Edward, that was my life...The empty feeling, fighting it off every day..." she trailed off.

I clasped her hands in mine, "It was exactly the same, I wasn't whole Bella, please believe me."

She cast her eyes towards the floor, "It's not that I don't believe you Edward it's just, well..."

I let go of one of her hands and lifted her chin until she had no choice but to meet my eyes. "Bella, you are my angel, you have no idea how lucky I feel to have found you."

I leaned down to kiss her, and despite what her eyes might say her lips reacted eagerly.

It was so amazing to kiss her again, to feel her lips perfectly molding to mine. Without thinking we fell on to the couch, still kissing.

"Whoa." said Jasper downstairs, "What is it?" asked Alice.

"Bella and Edward are feeling lustful."

Bella and I broke away, she'd heard him too- I had to remember I wasn't the only one with super hearing now.

I growled, Jasper just chuckled.

Bella petted the top of my head and kissed my cheek.  
"That's okay- I just had an idea." she said peacefully, "What?" I asked with brimming curiosity.

"Well, my family will probably been here all night, sooo...let's go to my place." she ended seductivley.

I nodded, "Let's go."

**AN: Did ya like it? Did ya did ya did ya?**

**REVIEW (or else)**


End file.
